


MacGyver+Chicago

by BlazingBird



Category: Chicago PD (TV), MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingBird/pseuds/BlazingBird
Summary: This story takes place three months after MacGyver 4x13.
Relationships: Adam Ruzek & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jay Halstead & Adam Ruzek, Jay Halstead & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jay Halstead & Hank Voight, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Kevin Atwater & Adam Ruzek, Kim Burgess & Kevin Atwater, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek, Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide, Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey, Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Riley Davis (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Nail+Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place three months after MacGyver 4x13.

One month ago…

“Mac, you will be going to Chicago to help the Chicago P.D with a local bomb case”, Matty informed him. 

“Okay, will anyone else be coming with me?”

“No. You will however be helping a special intelligence unit in the Chicago P.D.”

“What makes this unit special?”

“Their sergeant mostly. He handles things differently than most cops. In order to help them though, you need to be able to handle how he will do things.”

“Will the rest of the unit be like their sergeant?”

“No, unless you piss them off. Do you understand me?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good. Now go. You’re needed as soon as possible.” 

Mac nodded and left the room. 

Mac got to Chicago and was given the rest of the information by Matty on the flight. She got to District 21 and walked in. He was met by a not so friendly desk sergeant. 

“Can I help you”, Platt asked without making eye contact. 

“I was sent here by the Phoenix Foundation to help the Intelligence Unit.” 

“You were sent from where”, Platt asked finally looking at him. 

“The Phoenix Foundation”, Mac replied. 

“Never heard of it”, Platt replied getting back to work. 

“Most people haven’t”, Mac said. “My boss sent me here to help Sergeant Voight and his unit with their bomb case.”

“You must be MacGyver”, a voice said from behind Mac. He turned around to be met with a man who Mac knew right away was a former Army Ranger. “My name is Jay Halstead”, he said shaking Mac’s hand. 

“That’s me. You can call me Mac.” 

“Nice to meet you Mac. I’ll take you upstairs. Thanks for sending him up, Sarge”, Jay said looking at Platt. 

“I didn’t know if I could trust him. You people never told me.” 

Jay started laughing and took Mac upstairs. 

“Is she normally that friendly”, Mac asked sarcastically. 

“Sergeant Platt is friendly to certain people. It just takes time.”

They got to the bullpen and were met by Adam, Kim, Kevin, and Hailey. 

“Mac this is Adam, Kim, Kevin, and Hailey. Everyone this is Mac. He’s the one that can hopefully help us find the bomber.”

“That’s great. We could use all the help we can get”, Adam said shaking Macs’ hand. 

“I’m glad I could help, but why am I here. There are others that could help”, Mac said. 

“We thought about that until Jay remembered something”, Hailey said turning to him. 

“Whenever I was in the Rangers, I heard a story about an amazing EOD tech. I hope your reputation lives up to the stories”, Jay said. 

Mac smiled. He looked around and noticed that someone was missing. “Where’s your sergeant? I thought he would be here too.” 

“He will be back soon. He has a meeting in the Ivory Tower”, Adam said. 

“He’s also trying to convince certain commanders to let you help us”, Hailey said. 

“Good to know”, Mac said. “Since I’m here, I can take a look at what you all have so far.”

“Over here”, Adam said looking at files. Mac walked over and picked a few of the files up. 

“How recent have the attacks been”, Mac asked. 

“Yesterday morning was the fifth attack in the last two days”, Kevin said. 

“Wow”, Mac mumbled. “Have any leads?”

“Not many”, Kim said putting a few papers on the board. “We thought we found the bomber but he just turned out to be a hardware store owner where a few of the products were purchased.”

“Anything else”, Mac asked. 

“Nothing that is worth noting”, Jay said. “That’s why we brought you in. Show us something that we missed.”

“Were you guys at the bombing sites?”

“Not all at once”, Kevin said. “There are firefighters at Firehouse 51 who looked through the sites with whichever one of us is there.” 

“I need to take a look at the most recent site with one of those firefighters”, Mac said looking at a paper showing a picture of the supposed place where the bomb was. 

“I can take you”, Adam said. 

Adam and Mac got to the firehouse. They saw Kelly and Matt outside talking. 

“Severide, Casey, we need your help”, Adam said walking over to the two. 

“First, who’s this”, Matt asked looking at Mac. 

“This is MacGyver. We need his help solving the bomb case”, Adam replied. 

“Nice to meet you MacGyver, I’m Kelly Severide”, Severide said shaking Mac’s hand. 

“I’m Matt Casey.”

Mac shook Casey’s hand. 

“What do you need help with”, Severide asked. 

“I need to take a look at the most recent bomb site”, Mac said. 

“Not to be rude, but we already took a look. Everything that Intelligence has, is what we found”, Severide said. 

“I’ve been in to many bomb sites. I notice things that experts tend to miss.”

“It’s worth a look, Severide”, Casey said. 

Severide looked at him then back at Mac and Adam. “I can take Squad 3.”

“Go. I’ll let Chief know.”

Squad 3, Adam, and Mac got to the bomb site. They all began looking around. 

“This is where we think the bomb was”, Severide said, showing Mac the corner with the most damage. 

Mac began looking around and noticed something. He bent down and picked up a nail. 

“A nail”, Adam asked. 

“How many were killed?”

“About fifteen. Six were severely injured.” 

“What was the cause of death”, Mac asked looking at the nail. 

Everyone looked at him. 

“I’m no expert, but I thought that an explosion would be called the cause of death”, Cruz said. 

“What do the autopsy’s say”, Mac asked. 

“They say”, Adam started, looking through the files. “Nine people were killed by the initial explosion. The rest were either killed or injured by debris.”

Mac looked around some more and picked up a few more nails. 

“This bomb, and probably the others, are different than most”, Mac said. 

“What do you mean”, Severide asked. 

Before Mac could answer, Adam got a call. 

“Hey Sarge”, Adam said. “We’re on our way.” Adam hung up and looked at them. “We need to get back to the District. Voight needs to know our progress.” 

“Let us come too”, Severide said. “I know that Boden is going to want to get informed on this.”

They all got to the District. Adam, Mac, and Severide went to the bullpen. 

“Hey Sarge, Mac may have found something”, Adam said walking to his desk. 

“MacGyver, it’s good to meet you”, Voight said shaking his hand. 

“You too, Sergeant Voight”, Mac said. 

“What did you find”, Jay asked. 

“Nails”, Mac said handing the bag of nails to Voight. 

“Nails? Really”, Hailey asked. 

“I know it sounds weird, but the nails were scattered at the proximity of the bomb explosion. Before you ask, it’s one-fifty to two hundred feet”, Mac said. 

“How is this relevant”, Kim asked. 

“Five years ago, an extremist wanted to make a statement to different parts of our government. He claimed they were corrupted. He built bombs to take out the people that were involved.”

“I heard about that raid”, Voight said. “Cops invaded the warehouse, made two dozen arrests, and found seven of the ten bombs. The other three were disarmed on sight.”

Mac nodded. “I don’t know if this could be a copy-cat, but the bombs are the same as the bombs from five years ago.” 

“Alright, we need to focus on trying to identify targets and find where they’re building these things”, Voight said.

“If this is a copy-cat, then wouldn’t the targets be similar”, Hailey asked. 

“That would make sense. Trying to finish what the other started”, Jay said smirking at Hailey. 

“I may have a possible location”, Kevin said. 

“How”, Mac asked. 

“One of my CI’s mentioned it. There is a small, two story warehouse in the business district. He said that there were barrels of chemicals and boxes of nails.”

“Could he see what the chemicals were”, Kim asked. 

“Not without being caught”, Kevin replied. 

“How many men”, Adam asked. 

“Ten or eleven outside. No doubt that there is more inside”, Kevin replied. 

“Let’s get over there”, Voight said grabbing his vest from his office. 

“Sergeant Voight”, Mac said. “I know I’m not an officer but we’re about to go guns blazing into a warehouse filled with material. We should have firefighters on stand by.”

Voight nodded and looked at Severide. “Can you do that?”

“I’ll head back to the firehouse and tell them”, Severide said going down the stairs. 

“Gear up”, Voight yelled. 

The Intelligence Unit was gearing up while Squad 3 got back to the firehouse in record time. 

“Keep it running”, Severide yelled, hopping out of the truck. 

“Severide, what’s going on”, Boden asked. He was outside talking with Matt and Sylvie. 

“Intelligence may have found the warehouse where the bombs are being made. They said that we should be on stand by. Just in case”, Severide replied. 

“Get everyone ready”, Boden said turning to Matt. 

Matt nodded and ran into the firehouse. When he ran back out, he was followed by the rest of Truck and Engine. 

“I’m taking 51 offline”, Boden said to Severide. “Where is the warehouse?”

“I was given coordinates and we know where to go. Just follow us”, Severide said getting back into the truck. 

“Truck, Engine, Ambo, follow Squad 3”, Boden said into the radio. 

“You got it, Chief”, Casey responded. “Severide, were told anything about lights and sirens?”

“They never told me. Best recommendation is to not use them”, Severide replied. 

“Chief”, Casey and Severide asked. 

“No lights or sirens”, Chief replied. 

Firehouse 51 made it to where they saw the Intelligence Unit waiting. 

“Voight”, Boden said shaking his hand. 

“Chief”, Voight replied. “Thanks for not using lights and sirens. 

“What are we looking at”, Casey asked. 

“We need you here in case something goes sideways. If it doesn’t, we could use your help rounding up the people involved”, Adam said. 

“That sums it up”, Voight said. 

“We’ll wait here”, Boden said. 

Intelligence and patrol men made their way to the warehouse. They surrounded it and slowly made their way to the entrance. Before they could make it, men began shooting at them. 

“That worked as planned”, Adam said sarcastically. 

They all started hiding behind whatever they could find. 

“You all need to be careful of what you shoot at”, Mac said over the radio. “Those barrels of chemicals can blow at a single spark.”

“We need to get in the building. Whoever is inside can try and evacuate”, Jay said. 

“Can we use a barrel of those chemicals to our advantage”, Hailey asked. 

“That could work”, Kevin said. 

“I thought the explosion would blow everything”, Kim said. 

“Sarge, what do we do”, Adam asked, looking at Voight. 

“Can blowing a single barrel work, MacGyver”, Voight asked. 

“Depends, how much do you all like to take serious risks”, Mac asked. 

“That was a stupid question”, Jay muttered. 

“How do we make sure that the one barrel blowing won’t blow the rest”, Kim asked.

“We can’t”, Mac said laughing grabbing some supplies. 

“What the hell is he doing”, Severide asked, looking at Casey. 

“I have no idea”, Casey replied. 

“Sarge”, Hailey said. “I see a side entrance.”

“Good. We need that distraction”, Voight said. 

Mac ran and found a barrel. “All you have to do is shoot the barrel.”

“Jay, that’s your job”, Voight said. “Everyone else, get into the warehouse.”

“You got it, Sarge”, Kim said. 

Mac rolled the barrel towards the middle of the fight. Jay got out from his cover spot and aimed. He fired the gun and the barrel blew into a giant ball of fire. The men shooting at the cops were blown back. The officers ran into the warehouse. 

“Holy shit”, Jay muttered. “Get 51 down here now.”

Intelligence ran into the warehouse followed by patrol men. They began arresting and running after men that were working inside. 

Adam and Kevin ran upstairs and stopped in a small room. They saw the remaining bombs plus a few bombs being built. 

“This is it”, Kevin said. 

“Let’s get MacGyver up here. He should take a look at these”, Adam said. 

Hailey and Kim arrested a few more men. Kim looked up and noticed someone with a backpack running to the back door. 

“Sarge, someone with a backpack is running out the back door. I’m going after him”, Kim said. 

“Not alone”, Adam said. “I’m on my way, Kim.”

Kim chased the kid out the door. “Chicago P.D! Stop right there!”

The guy kept running when Adam came out of nowhere and got in front of him. The guy stopped a few yards away from Adam with his hands up. 

“I have a bomb”, is all the guy said. 

Kim and Adam shared concerned glances. 

“Sarge, we got the guy”, Kim said. 

“Good. Bring him the front of the warehouse”, Voight said. 

“We can’t. He probably has a bomb in his backpack.”

Voight sighed and looked at Jay, who just walked up to him. 

Hailey ran outside and got next to Kim. The guy turned and looked at the two women. He kept his hands up. “I have a bomb”, he kept repeating. 

“Let me shoot him”, Adam said quietly. 

“Don’t”, Mac said. He and Kevin were in the bomb room. 

“Why not”, Adam asked. 

“I’m getting a look at the bombs and they are hyper-sensitive.”

“What does that mean”, Kevin asked. 

“It means that if the guy is shot, he drops the bag, and the bomb blows”, Jay said. He turned to Voight. “We need to make sure that no one else joins them.”

“How do we stop him”, Hailey asked. 

“One wrong move and you all may die”, Mac said.  
Kim, Adam, and Hailey shared glances while the guy continued looking at the two women. 

“Just let me go”, the guy said. 

“That’s not happening”, Kim said. 

Adam looked at Hailey who made eye contact with him. Adam nodded at Hailey. She nodded back. She aimed her gun and shot the guy. Adam ran at him and grabbed the bag before it hit the ground. The three of them breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Can we disarm this thing”, Adam asked. 

“Yes. I will walk you through it. Just be real careful”, Mac said. 

After a few minutes, Adam joined Kevin and a bomb squad officer in the front. He handed the bomb to the bomb squad and walked over to Kevin. 

“You alright”, Kevin asked. 

“Trying to disarm a crazy nail bomb thing, I’m great.”

They both started laughing when they saw a man start running away. 

“How far do you think he will get”, Adam asked. 

“Not far”, Kevin said as they saw Hailey turn the corner and tackled him. "He stood no chance."

"Nope", Adam said. 

“Damn”, Mac said joining the two men. 

“Thanks for the help”, Adam said. 

“Of course. It’s my job”, Mac said. “I should get going though.” 

“Are you sure”, Kevin asked. “We were all going out for drinks after.”

“I’m sure, I need to find a hotel room and get back to LA in the morning.”

“We could certainly use someone like you”, Kevin said. 

Mac smiled. “I’m good where I am for now.” 

“Alright”, Kevin said walking away. 

Adam laughed. “If you need any help or just want to talk, give me a call”, Adam said handing Mac his card. 

“Thanks”, Mac said looking at the card. 

Present…

Mac groaned as he sat up in bed. This week has been one of the worst he has ever had to deal with. First, Jack was killed causing Mac to spiral, Second, Codex just adds to his problems, and third, Desi broke up with him. 

That brake up definitely didn’t do anything good for him. 

*****

“Mac, you’re the one who left without telling me your plan”, Desi yelled. 

“I didn’t have a damn plan. I was just playing it by ear.”

“Didn’t have a plan? Are you kidding me? You’re the one who sucked the oxygen out of the room that Russ and I were in.” 

“You’re blowing this way out of proportion, Desi.”

“No, I’m not. The worst part of this whole thing is, you never trusted me.”

“Don’t talk to me about trust. You dropped a missile on Riley and I. At least she actually trusted me.” 

“You joined Codex. Broke out a prisoner of the Phoenix. Why should I have trusted you?”

“It’s called blind faith, Desi.” 

“I don’t care what it’s called. We’re having this argument for a reason.” 

“If you think that I don’t trust you, then why are we still in a relationship?”

Desi was on the verge of tears. “Fine. You and I are done.” Desi stormed out of Mac’s house. 

*****

Mac finally managed to get out of bed and got ready for work. Today was going to be a difficult day. He knew the team, at least Bozer, Matty, and Riley, were still coping with Jack’s death. Now he had to deal with working with Desi. 

He got to work and walked into the War Room. He saw Matty was the only other person in the room. He saw her look at him with concern. 

“What’s up, Matty?”

“I’m glad you’re the only one here Mac.”

“What’s going on Matty?”

“How are you doing, Mac?”

“I’m…”

“Don’t lie to me”, Matty said sternly. “I know that what happened to Jack wasn’t something you wanted to hear and then your break up with Desi adding to it.” 

Mac kept silent while Matty finished. 

“Mac, you’ve lost so much in the past year. The amount of pain can effect you in ways I can’t even describe.” 

“Matty, I will be okay.” 

“I hope so.”

“What do you mean?”

“I got a call from Sergeant Voight. He said that one of the men from the raid was never captured and he has one of the bombs with him.” 

Mac stood there frozen. 

“Thanks to his way of getting information, we have the guy’s name and a possible location.”

Mac finally snapped back into reality. “Why can’t they look for the guy?”

“They’ve been busy with other cases. None of them have been able to take much of a brake. Mac, you have experience with this bomb and you may even know possible targets. Also, he’s in LA.” 

“Let’s do it Matty.”

“Good”, just as Matty said this, everyone else walked into the War Room. 

“What are we doing today”, Bozer asked. “Terrorists? Cyber attack? Viral disease? Am I close?”

“Bozer, stop guessing and let me speak.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Before we start talking about the mission, I want to introduce you all to Jason Scott.” 

A tall, white male, short black hair, and well built entered the room. 

“We recruited him from the FBI and he will be here to…”

“Replace Jack”, Riley asked. 

Matty sighed and looked down. 

“Is that why you asked me that question before”, Mac asked, anger slowly rising in him. 

“Yes”, Matty replied. 

“Welcome to the team”, Russ said, shaking Jason’s hand. “It may take some time to warm up to them though.” 

Jason smiled. “It’s alright. I know what’s like to lose someone close to you. I know I can’t replace him, but I hope that I can show you all that I am a team member.” 

“We are sure you will”, Bozer said. 

Mac turned around a little and saw Riley. He could see that she was trying to hold it together. 

“What’s the plan Matty”, Mac asked. 

“This is Dominik Parker.” 

“Is he the guy that escaped the raid”, Ma asked. 

“Yes”, Matty replied. 

“Wait, what raid”, Riley asked. 

“Do you remember when Mac went to Chicago to help with a bomb case”, Matty asked. 

“Yes”, Bozer said. 

“They found the warehouse and raided it. One person managed to escape. He got away with one of the bombs.” 

“Now we are hunting down the guy”, Desi asked. 

“Yep”, Mac said, not looking at her. 

“How can we find this guy”, Jason asked. 

“Ask Mac”, Matty said looking at him. The others turned their heads to him. 

“This guy still may be trying to finish what was started a month ago. Which means he will be trying to attack a certain area of government control.” 

“That could be anything”, Russ said. “Can you get more specific?”

“Based on what I know about these guys”, Mac said, starting to think. “The civic center in central LA. That’s where that bomb can do the most damage.” 

“Go”, Matty said. 

They made it to the civic center in record time. 

“What type of bomb are we dealing with anyway”, Jason asked Mac. 

“This bomb is designed to take out people more than destroy buildings. It has nails strapped to it to ensure a better chance of the person hit, to die.” 

“Wow”, Jason muttered. 

“How far do we have to be in order to not get hit”, Riley asked. 

“Two hundred feet is my best guess”, Mac said looking around. 

“That’s your best guess”, Desi asked. 

“Not now”, Mac said, clearly annoyed. 

“How do we look for the bomb”, Russ asked. 

“With your eyes”, Mac said sarcastically. “If anything seems out of place, then that could be the bomb. Before when approaching it, the bomb is very sensitive.”

Everyone split up and began looking around. 

“I think I see something”, Jason said walking over to a bag next to a trashcan. He pulled out his gun and looked around. 

“I’m on my way”, Mac said. 

Mac began running over when he got a call. He didn’t recognize the number but answered. 

“Hello?”

“Mac? It’s Jay Halstead.”

“Jay, what’s going on?”

“Are you guys looking for Dominick?”

“Yes we are, why?”

“I dug up some information on him and found out that he was one of the designers for the bombs. Mac, just be careful. He could make more bombs.” 

“Thanks Jay.”

“Catch that son of a bitch for us.”

“You know I will.” 

Mac got over to Jason and slowly grabbed the bag. He opened it carefully and his eyes went wide. 

“Found the bomb”, Mac said. “Nice job, Jason. Matty, we need to start evacuating people.”

“Can you disarm it”, Bozer asked from the War Room. 

“I can, it’s just that there is a process to it and the bomb is counting down.”

“How much time”, Russ asked getting over to them. 

“One minute.”

“How much time to disarm it”, Desi asked. 

“If I can focus, hopefully not long.”

Mac started getting to work on it. He looked over it and started messing with the wires. Everyone else started evacuating people. 

“Last wire cut, Matty. With fourteen seconds to spare”, Mac said. 

“Good job, Blondie.”

Mac smiled, but it faded when he took a closer look at the bomb. He kept looking at it when he noticed something different. 

“Matty this isn’t the bomb.”

“What are you talking about”, Matty asked. 

“This is similar but not the same as the ones I saw in Chicago. He still has the original bomb.”

“Can anyone see Dominick”, Matty asked. 

Everyone looked at the people around them. 

“Negative”, Jason said. 

“I don’t see him”, Desi said. 

“No”, Riley said. 

“Russ, what about you”, Mac asked. 

“I see him”, Russ yelled. “He’s headed north.” 

“I got him”, Jason said running after him. 

“Hold on, he might have the bomb on him”, Mac said. 

“So?”

“That bomb is dangerous because one wrong move will make it blow.” 

“Then get your shit together and come join me”, Jason said still running after Dominick. 

“He did not just say that”, Mac whispered. 

Mac began running after Jason. He was followed by Desi, Riley, and Russ. 

Jason followed him into a lobby. Dominick stopped in the lobby and he took off the backpack. 

“I have a bomb”, he yelled. Everyone in the room began panicking and ran out of the lobby. Jason pulled his gun and pointed it at him. 

“You don’t want to do that”, Jason said. 

“I’m ready to die for my cause. Are you”, Dominick asked. 

“What is he talking about”, Jason whispered. 

“He’s a part of a group of extremists. They hate authority and want to change the way our government runs. Jason, he will not listen to you”, Mac said. 

“Fine, I’ll shoot him instead.”

“No. He gets shot, bag falls, bomb blows.”

“Then what do I do, genius?”

“You wait. We can do a trick that was done in Chicago. Russ get behind Dominick. When Jason shoots, you grab the bag before it hits the ground.” 

“Sounds good”, Russ said. 

“Hurry”, Jason started. “he’s starting to get restless.”

“I will drop the bag”, Dominick said. 

Jason saw the last person was far away enough and he aimed the gun. “He is threatening to drop the bag. I need to shoot him.”

“Not yet. We’re almost there”, Mac said. 

Mac and the rest of the team got to the lobby behind a few pillars when they heard a gun shot followed by an explosion, followed by a scream. 

When they uncovered their eyes they saw debris, nails, and some other things all over the place. Mac ignored this and ran into the room and looked around. He noticed someone behind a chair and ran over. He helped her up and got her to two paramedics that were running in. 

“Reckless idiot”, Mac whispered. He turned around and noticed Dominick’s body laying on the ground covered in blood and a few nails in his chest.

One hour later, everyone was back at the Phoenix. After the debrief, they all just sat in the War Room talking. 

“I should get going”, Mac said getting up. 

“So soon”, Riley asked. 

“Yeah. I’m just going to take care of some things.” 

“Don’t be a reckless idiot”, Jason muttered. Mac froze and turned around. “Oh yeah, I heard you.” 

“Well, I was only saying the truth”, Mac said. 

“How’s that”, Jason asked. 

“You shot Dominick after I clearly said not to. Not only did you not listen to me, that woman could’ve been killed because of you.” 

“I don’t have to listen to you. You’re not my boss.” 

“I may not be your boss but I know how these bombs work and I know how dangerous they are.” 

“Thanks to me, you no longer have to worry about them. So, why don’t you just leave this alone and deal with the fact that I saved lives.” 

Mac was beyond pissed at this point. “My concern is for the lives that could’ve been lost.”

“Good thing no one lost their lives then”, Jason said a few inches away from Mac. 

Mac was ready to do something he probably would’ve regretted, but instead he just turned and walked out of the War Room. When Mac was about to open the doors to the hallway, he turned around. He saw them all laughing and enjoying each other’s company. ‘To them that didn’t happen then’, Mac thought. He turned and left. 

Mac drove throughout the city. He didn’t know where his hands were taking him. His mind finally registered and he looked around to see that he drove to the cemetery. He walked a path and got to a gravestone that read Jack Dalton. Mac could feel tears well up in his eyes. 

“Hey Jack”, he muttered. “I can only talk for a few minutes. I wanted you to know that I had made up my mind on something.” 

Mac sat down and stared at the stone. 

“I can’t deal with this anymore Jack. This job is no longer what it used to be. This job has taken so much from me that I can’t take anymore loss. It’s just not the physical deaths, it’s also the constant loneliness. I feel like everyone is pushing themselves away from me. The trust this team held is broken and we aren’t the family we used to be.”

Mac looked around and breathed in heavily. “You held this team together, Jack. You helped us remember the connections we had. The trust we all shared. Even if you didn’t know what I was doing, you trusted me without any questions.”

“I just can’t handle it anymore Jack. I can’t work with people that don’t trust me or keep distancing themselves from me. I’m sorry Jack, but I can’t work at the Phoenix anymore with how much pain and trouble it caused me without someone there to help me.” 

Mac got up and walked back to his car. He got in and drove off. Ten minutes later, he was home and not in the best state of mind. He walked inside and automatically grabbed a glass of water. While he was drinking it, he saw a picture of the team. It was him, Jack, Matty, Riley, and Bozer. A wave of anger, hate, depression, and loneliness came over him. He gripped the glass tighter and let his emotions take over. He lifted the glass and threw it at the wall. He watched as it shattered into pieces. 

After Mac calmed down a little, he went to his bedroom and grabbed a card. He dialed the number on it and waited for an answer. 

“Hey it’s Mac. I was wondering if that job offer is still available?”

Mac waited for answer. “Awesome. I will be there tomorrow afternoon. See you then.”


	2. They Will Haunt You

Twelve Years Ago…

“Chicago P.D!”

When the door was kicked in, the intruder ran for the back. One of the officers took off after them, while the other stayed in the house. 

After a few minutes, the officer that went chasing after the intruder came back inside. 

“Any luck?”

“No, whoever it was got away.” 

The officer nodded and looked at one of the children that were in the house. “You did an amazing job bring brave. Keep being brave for your sisters, alright?”

“Okay.” 

The officers left the house and continued to do patrol. 

Present…

The sound of the alarm clock beeping woke Adam from his much-needed sleep. The unit has had to work on a few to many cases the past couple of days. All those cases and sleepless nights piled up. Voight finally gave them a day off and now Adam had to get dressed and get back to work. 

He got out of bed and walked down the hall. He saw Kim standing in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He began kissing her neck and Kim smiled. 

“Good morning”, Adam mumbled in between kisses. 

“Morning”, Kim replied. “Are you ready to get back to work?”

“No”, Adam sighed. “I wish we had one more day off together. Plus, I think Jay could’ve used another day.” 

“What do you mean?”

“He’s been distant since the double homicide case.” 

“It’s still effecting him that much?”

“How would you feel if you had to kill a fifteen year old?”

“Fair enough”, Kim said making another cup of coffee. 

“He’s been going through those case files trying to see if there was a way that didn’t end in him shooting the kid. Hailey said that he hasn’t been able to sleep much. He closes his eyes and all he sees is the kid.”

“Is there anything we can do to help him?”

“What would we do, Kim? Give him an intervention?” 

“If it would work”, Kim said playfully. 

Adam smiled and kissed her. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out. His smile slowly faded. 

“What’s going on”, Kim asked. 

“Voight got us a case.” 

“Then let’s get ready”, Kim said getting out of Adam’s grasp. Kim could hear a little pout from Adam. 

Kim and Adam get to the scene and they get out of the car. They see Kevin and Voight finish talking and Kevin beings to walk toward them. 

“What do we got”, Adam asked. 

“We aren’t entirely too sure yet”, Kevin replied. “It looks like the car got run off the road and then whoever ran the car off the road killed the driver.”

“Have we identified the driver”, Kim asked. 

“Not yet. We can’t identify him by his face.”

“Why not”, Adam asked.

“Take a look”, Kevin said, showing them the body of the driver. 

“Damn”, Adam muttered. 

“Whoever did this, knew exactly what they were doing”, Kim said. 

The face of the driver was cut all over. A single bullet shot to the head. There were blood stains all over his face. His eyes were cut and blood was trickling down from the cuts on his eyes. 

“What about a wallet”, Adam asked. “Or the license plate?”

“We can’t find one on him or in the car. As for the license plate, the car belongs to Luke Graham”, Kevin said just as Voight joined them. 

“Let’s head back to the District. Hailey and Jay may have some information”, Voight said. 

At the District…

“What did you find”, Voight asked, walking up the stairs. 

“As we already know, the car belongs to Luke Graham”, Jay said putting the picture of Graham on the board. “He’s only twenty years old and has zero priors. Not even a single speeding ticket.” 

“We sent patrol to Luke’s house and they said that he never knew his car was stolen until this morning”, Hailey said. 

“So, he wasn’t the guy in the car”, Kim said. 

“No, we still don’t know who the DOA is”, Jay said. 

“Forensics is working on identifying him right now”, Voight said. “As for us, we need to know what happened to this guy.” 

“They estimate that he’s been dead for only seven hours”, Kevin said putting a picture of the DOA on the board. 

“Were there any security cameras in the area”, Adam asked. 

“No”, Kevin said. “We have nothing to work with until we know the DOA is.” 

“I got something”, Hailey said. Everyone gathered around her. “There may have been no cameras in the area where he was forced off the road, but there are cameras two miles away from the spot.” 

They all watched the video of the blue Nisan driving on the road being tailed by a red pick-up truck. 

“There”, Kim said. Hailey paused the video. “The face of the DOA.” Hailey zoomed in on the face. 

“Our DOA is Christopher Stevens, thirty-six”, Jay said. “He has two priors. One for aggravated battery and another for sexual assault. He was also a lead suspect in a murder case twelve years ago but they couldn’t find any evidence against him. He got out one year ago. Since then, it looks like he’s been associated with the G-Park Lords.”

“That might explain the two bags of heroine we found in the car”, Adam said. 

“Maybe a rival gang member ran him off the road”, Kevin said. 

“Kills him and then leaves the drugs”, Kim said. 

“This doesn’t look like a gang war, Sarge”, Hailey said. 

“Hailey’s right. Since when have we seen a gang member kill a member of another gang and do that to them”, Jay said pointing to the picture. “This feels personal.” 

“Okay. If we were able to identify the DOA with the video, then can we identify the driver of the other vehicle”, Voight asked. He turned to Hailey and Kim. They were both watching the video. 

“We can’t see his face. His hat is too low”, Kim said. 

Kevin and Adam exchanged confused glances. “Who where’s a hat at night”, Adam asked. 

“Someone who didn’t want to be seen by the camera”, Hailey said. “He must’ve known that there were cameras along this street.” 

The phone on Kevin’s desk started ringing. Voight looked at Kevin and he picked it up. “Atwater.”

“We have to be looking at one of three things”, Kim said. “A drug deal gone wrong, a gang war, or someone wanting revenge for something he did.” 

“Hey Sarge”, Kevin said. “That was forensics, they found a laptop and a phone hidden in the car. Someone is bringing them over now.” 

“Alright. Maybe those can tell us something that we’re missing”, Voight said walking to his office. He stopped when he got to the door and turned around. “Did you say they were found in the car?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Maybe this Luke Graham is hiding more than he is letting on. Jay, Adam, go talk to this guy. We need to know if he has any connection to Stevens.” 

“On it Sarge”, Adam said grabbing his jacket. Jay was following close behind him. 

“The rest of you, reach out to your CI’s.”

Kim, Hailey, and Kevin nodded and began getting to work. 

On the drive, Adam and Jay sat silence until Adam finally broke the silence. 

“You seem quiet”, Adam said. 

“Just thinking”, Jay replied not taking his eyes off the road. 

“About?”

Jay sighed heavily and didn’t reply for a minute. “I keep thinking of other ways that we could’ve been there sooner.” 

“Jay”, Adam sighed, shaking his head. 

“I know that there was a way we could’ve done things differently. We could’ve avoided that kid all together.” 

“Jay, you did what you were told to do.” 

“That doesn’t matter Adam. I still pulled the trigger. I’m the one responsible for killing a fifteen year old.” 

“You did your job”, Adam said. “And sometimes this job absolutely sucks because sometimes we don’t like the outcome.” 

Jay smirked. “This job does suck sometimes.” 

“Yes, it does”, Adam said smiling. “I would say let’s go for a drink but we’re in the middle of a case.” 

Jay snorted. “Thanks Ruzek.” 

“Anytime.” 

Jay was still laughing lightly. “Go out for a drink in the middle of the day? Seriously?” 

“What? I’d do it anytime to help out a friend.” 

“I bet you would”, Jay said, still laughing. 

A few minutes later, Jay and Adam got to Graham’s house. They both got out and went to the front door. When they got there, they both stopped. Adam grabbed out his gun and motioned for Jay to go around the back. He pushed the door open with his gun. He walked in quietly. 

Jay got to the back with his gun pulled out. He walked to the back door and found it was slightly open. He pushed it open all the way and walked in. He and Adam met in the middle of the house. 

“Bottom floor looks clear”, Adam said. 

“Let’s try upstairs”, Jay said walking to the stairs. 

They both walked up the stairs and cleared all but one of the rooms. They heard loud music coming out of it. They got on either side of the door. Jay put his finger up. 3…2…1… He kicked in the door and they both waked in. 

Graham jumped up when the door was kicked. “Woah, who are you guys and what are you doing here?”

“Calm down, we’re CPD”, Adam said showing him his badge. 

“What are you doing in my house?”

“Are you aware that both your front and back doors were open”, Jay asked. 

“Yeah dude. I have them open in the middle of the day. Now, can you guys answer my question? What are you doing here?” 

“We’re here to ask you some questions”, Adam said. 

“I already told the two other cops that were here, I didn’t know that the car was missing till this morning.”

“I have a hard time believing that”, Jay said. “You’re coming with us.”

“No I’m not.” 

“Come on”, Adam said grabbing Graham by his arm. 

“No”, he yelled getting his arm out of his grip. 

“You’re coming with us whether you like it or not”, Jay said, grabbing him. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way.” 

Graham rolled his eyes. “Fine.” 

“Good choice”, Adam said. 

Back ant the District, Adam and Jay brought in Graham and put him in the interrogation room and walked back to the bullpen. 

“I told you two to go and talk to him. Why is he here”, Voight asked. 

“Because he was being a total ass”, Adam said. 

“That and he might give us information if we treat him like a suspect”, Jay said. 

“Alright. Halstead, you and I will go talk to him. Ruzek, Atwater is meeting a CI and Burgess and Upton are going through the laptop and phone that was found in the car. I want you to go through everything we have on Stevens. Maybe we can find something linking him to Graham.” 

“You got it Sarge”, Adam said turning and sitting at his desk. 

Before Jay and Voight could walk away, Trudy came up the stairs. 

“Hank, there is someone here to see you.” 

Voight looked at Jay then back at Trudy. He and Jay followed Trudy down the stairs. 

“Hank”, an older voice said. “It’s good to see you.” 

“It’s good to see you too”, Voight said hugging the man. Once they released, he turned to Jay. “Jay, this is Greg Logan, Greg, this is Jay Halstead.” 

“Nice to meet you”, Greg said shaking Jay’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you too.” 

“You look like a military man”, Greg said. “Where did you serve?”

“Afghanistan for two tours. I was a part of the 75th regiment. What about you?” 

“25th Infantry Division, Iraq for three tours.” 

Jay nodded. 

“What are you doing here”, Voight asked. 

“I was hoping you and I could catch up.”

“Can’t right now. We have a case.” 

“Okay, maybe later then.” 

Voight nodded and shook his hand. “See you then.” 

“Alright. It was good to meet you, Jay.” 

“You too.” 

Jay and Voight made their way back upstairs. “You two know each other?”

“Yeah. He was in the gang unit for seven years. He was good police.” 

“What happened?”

“A bad call. He wasn’t able to focus much after it and eventually started doing his job terribly. The commander soon called him psychologically unfit for duty.” 

“Wow. What was the call?” 

“I don’t know. He didn’t want to talk about it.” 

Jay and Voight got back up stairs and went to the interrogation room. Graham watched as the two sat down and just stared at them. 

“What the hell am I doing here”, Graham asked. 

“You’re here because we want answers”, Voight said. “Your car was found in the hands of Christopher Stevens. Do you know who that is?” Voight put pictures of Stevens in front of Graham. 

“I’ve never heard name.”

“Why didn’t you report the car stolen when you first noticed it gone”, Jay asked. 

“I don’t know man. I just didn’t.” 

“I’m going to give you five seconds to give me an intelligent answer”, Voight said. “If I don’t here one, then you won’t like the next five minutes.” 

“What are you going to do?”

Voight grabbed him by his throat. “Start talking”, Voight yelled. 

Graham was trying to fight back but couldn’t. “Fine”, Graham rasped out. 

Voight let him go. Graham started coughing uncontrollably. “Start talking.” 

“Look, two days ago, someone called me and said that they would pay five-thousand dollars if they could borrow my car.” 

“Borrow your car for what”, Jay asked. 

“I don’t know. The person on the other end of the line said to not ask questions and to not tell the police. So, when those two officers came over this morning, I said that I didn’t know about the car being gone.”

“Do you know who the person on the other end of the call was”, Voight asked. 

“No. I get paid and I don’t ask any questions. That was the deal.” 

“How did the person get your car”, Jay asked. 

“The voice on the other end of the call said that someone by the name of Stevens would pick up my car. But I swear, I don’t anything about this murder.” 

Jay and Voight looked at each other. They both walked out and walked to the bullpen. 

“Do you think he is telling the truth”, Jay asked. 

“I don’t know. Let’s see if anyone else found anything”, Voight said. 

“Hey Sarge”, Kevin said. 

“What did your CI say?”

“Not a lot. He’s seen Stevens in the area and all he knows is that Stevens is just a drug runner”, Kevin replied. 

“Hey Sarge, I found something”, Kim said. Everyone looked at her. “On the phone that was found, there were only ten contacts, but one of them has been called to and texted to more frequently than the others.”

“The number belongs to Dillon Bradley, a leading lieutenant in the G-Park Lords. He was also in contact with Stevens a few hours before he was murdered”, Hailey said. 

“Good. Burgess, Atwater, go pick him up”, Voight said. 

“We’re on it, Sarge”, Kevin said. 

“Does this feel familiar”, Kevin asked. 

“Just the two of us going to pick up some douchebag”, Kim said. 

“And without those damn blues”, Kevin said. Kim began laughing. 

After a few minutes, Kim looked at Kevin. 

“Have you noticed something off with Jay?”

“What do you mean”, Kevin asked. 

“I mean, have you seen him be distracted? Adam thinks the double homicide case is getting to him.” 

“I haven’t noticed anything, at least at work. He’s been avoiding going to Molly’s sometimes. I would ask him if he is okay and he would reply that he’s good. I don’t want to be the friend to push him into saying anything. I also don’t blame him for being haunted by that day. Doing what he did couldn’t have been easy.” 

“Yeah”, Kim said. 

They pulled into a neighborhood and saw a group of boys. They both got out and began walking towards the group. 

The group of boys all looked at the two officers. They began giving them dirty looks. 

“Five seconds out of the car and we’re already popular”, Kim said. 

“Yep. Let’s just find Dillion and leave”, Kevin said. 

Right when he said Dillion, one of the boys took off running. Kevin and Kim began running after him. 

“He must’ve heard you”, Kim said. 

“You think”, Kevin said. 

“Cut him off”, Kim said pointing to alley. 

Kevin took off in the alley. Kim kept following him. Dillon turned the corner and Kim turned the corner right behind him. 

“Chicago P.D”, Kim yelled. Dillon tried to climb a fence but fell back. He got back up and faced Kim. “Dillon, we just want to talk.” 

“No, you don’t”, Dillon said pulling out a knife. “You want to kill me.” Dillon started walking towards her. 

Kim pulled out her gun. “Dillon don’t. I will be forced to shoot.” 

Before anymore words could be said, Kevin came from the alley and tackled Dillon. Kim ran over and grabbed the knife. 

“You should’ve just listened to her”, Kevin said, helping Dillon stand up.

“Now you get to walk past your buddies, handcuffed”, Kim said. 

“Shut up bitch”, Dillon spat. 

Kevin through him into the fence. “Call her bitch one more time.” 

When they came back, Kim and Kevin put Bradley in the other room. Voight walked over to them and he and Kevin went into the room. 

“Man, what the hell am I doing here”, Dillon asked standing back up. 

“Sit your ass down”, Kevin said, pushing him back down. 

“What happened to Christopher Stevens”, Voight asked. 

“What”, Dillon asked. 

“Christopher Stevens”, Kevin said. “Why did you kill him?”

“Kill him? Look, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Can I go now?”

“No”, Voight said. He put the pictures of Stevens in front of Dillon. Dillon looked at them and brought the pictures closer to him. 

“I didn’t do this to him, I swear.”

“I have a hard time believing that”, Kevin said. “You were the last person Stevens talked to before he was murdered. Now, what the hell happened?”

“I don’t know”, Dillon yelled. “Yes, Stevens and I talked yesterday. We also went out for drinks but sometime after two, we left. He went in an opposite direction than I did. I tried texting him a few times after that but never got a reply. Now, I’m not saying anything else without a lawyer.” 

Kevin and Voight walked out of the room and made their way back to the bullpen. 

“Did you get anything from him”, Adam asked. 

“He said that they did meet up yesterday and after they left the bar, Dillon tried contacting Stevens but never heard back”, Kevin said. 

“Huh”, Jay muttered. “Do you believe him?”

“I don’t know”, Kevin replied. 

“This is our only lead. Everything else lead to a dead end”, Voight said. “Hopefully this will give answers.” 

“Sorry Sarge, this leads to a dead end too”, Kim said. “Dillon was telling the truth. He tried texting Stevens.” 

“Fifteen texts and never got a single reply”, Hailey said. 

“Were they going in different directions”, Kevin asked. 

“They were”, Kim said. “We triangulated the places where this phone has been and it was in a totally different direction than where Stevens was found.”

“Did our case seriously just hit a dead end”, Jay asked. 

Everyone began looking at each other with defeated looks. Adam looked at the files on his desk and got up. 

“What if we were chasing the wrong case”, Adam said. 

“What”, Hailey asked. 

“We were chasing Stevens murderer because we found drugs in the car. Stevens was a lead suspect in the murder of three children twelve years ago. Maybe someone wanted their revenge for the murder and finally decided to act”, Adam said. 

“Adam may be on to something”, Kevin said. “He got convicted on two other charges shortly after the murder case had closed. Whoever did this sees that Stevens was released and decides to act.” 

“We should at least look into it Sarge”, Adam said. 

Voight nodded. “Alright, look into it. Jay, my office.” 

Jay got up and walked into Voight’s office. He closed the door behind him and sat down.

“How are you doing”, Voight asked. 

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about, Jay.” 

Jay sighed. “I’m…doing good.” 

“Jay, if you need time, you just need to let me know.” 

“I know Sarge, but I’m good. Right now, I just want to focus on solving this case.” 

“Okay, but if what happened starts effecting the way you do your job, let me know right away.” 

“You got it Sarge.” 

A knock on the door made them both look up. Adam walked in and gave Voight some papers. 

“We found the parents of the children that were murdered”, Adam said. 

“Good”, Voight replied walking out of his office. “Kevin, Hailey, go talk to the parents.” 

“You got it Sarge”, Hailey said. 

Kevin got up and grabbed the papers from Adam’s hand. He followed Hailey down the stairs. 

“What do we do”, Kim asked. 

“Get as much information on that murder case as we can. The more we know about it, the better”, Voight replied. 

“The rest of the case files may be at the thirty-first”, Adam said. “The two officers that were first on scene were from that district.” 

“Maybe Platt can give the district a call and have the files sent over”, Kim said. 

“Good idea”, Voight said. 

A few minutes later, Adam, Jay, and Kim were still working when a voice came over the radio. 

“Hey Sarge, Kevin and I got to the house. The husband is here but the wife is currently at work”, Hailey said. 

“Adam and I can handle it”, Jay said. 

“Alright”, Voight said. “Hailey, where does the wife work?” 

“She works at River Center Management, 111 North Canal Street”, Hailey replied. 

“We’re on our way”, Adam said. 

Adam and Jay were driving through the city. They were a few blocks away from the building. 

“Do you seriously think that Stevens was murdered because of something from twelve years ago”, Jay asked. 

“I don’t know. We just need to chase all the possibilities, don’t we?” 

“Yeah, and looking into this old case isn’t a bad idea.”

“Unit 322, we have a possible suicide on the Lyric Opera bridge. Requesting back-up”, a voice said over the radio. 

Jay and Adam look at each other. “That’s just a block away”, Adam said. 

“5021 Henry to Unit 322, has the subject identified himself”, Jay asked. 

“He’s identified himself as Greg Logan”, the officer replied. 

Jay’s eyes widened. He grabbed his phone. “Sarge, do you copy?”

“I copy Jay. I’m on my way right now.” 

“Hold on Sarge, Adam and I are a block out. I can try and talk to him.” 

Voight thought for a second before answering. “Okay, give it a shot.” 

“You got it, Sarge.” 

“You know this guy”, Adam asked. 

“Yeah, Voight introduced me to him earlier at the District.” 

“You think you can talk him down?”

“I don’t know. Patrol is doing what they were trained to do with negotiation. I know that this guy is an army vet, so I may be able to connect with him on a level that they can’t”, Jay said. “I need you to keep everyone else out of my way.” 

“Whatever you need.” 

The two made it to the bridge and they started running towards the spot. They saw that Greg was the edge of the railing on the bridge. He was tied with a thin piece of string and held a gun to his head. Adam spotted the one patrol officer that was talking to Greg. 

“Hey, I tried talking to him, but he’s barely even acknowledged me”, the officer said. 

“Thanks. We’re going to give it a shot. Right now, just keep everyone off the bridge. Sergeant Voight is on his way. He is the only other person allowed on this bridge, understand?”

“Yes sir”, the officer said. He turned around and ran back to his squad car. 

Adam looked at Jay, Jay looked at Adam and nodded. He began walking forward, slowly. 

“Hey Greg, remember me? Jay, Jay Halstead?”

“Yeah, I remember you.” 

“Okay, can you tell me why you’re here?” 

Greg stayed silent. 

“Greg, you still with me?” 

“Yeah, I’m still with you.” 

“Then, can you tell me what you’re doing? I’m going to need an answer so I can start helping you.” 

“You can’t help me, Jay”, Greg yelled. “No one can.” 

“Hey Burgess, here are the case files from twelve years ago”, Trudy said, handing Kim a few folders. 

“Thanks, Sarge. Maybe this can give us some answers to the murder.” 

“Glad I could help”, Trudy said sarcastically. 

Kim rolled her eyes and began looking through the folders. 

“Greg, you have to tell me what’s going on”, Jay said taking a few steps forward. 

“Stop moving”, Greg yelled. 

“Okay”, Jay said putting his hands up. “But please, tell me why you want to kill yourself.” Jay quickly turned his radio on. 

Greg sighed. “Have you guys gotten any closer to finding the murderer?”

Kim stopped what she was doing. Kevin and Hailey looked at each other when they walked out of the house. Jay and Adam both tensed. 

“I didn’t know that you knew about that”, Jay said. 

“No secret stays buried forever, especially in Chicago”, Greg muttered. 

“That’s true”, Jay said with small amount of humor in his voice. 

Adam took a few steps back and grabbed out his phone. “Hey Kim, look for a connection between Greg and Stevens.” 

“I’m on it”, Kim said. 

“Hey Sarge, how far out are you”, Adam asked. 

“Two blocks away”, Voight replied. 

“You never answered my question, Jay”, Greg said. 

“We’re looking into possible leads”, Jay said. 

“If you haven’t figured it out by now, then you never will.” 

Kim kept looking through the files and finally found something. “Hey Sarge, I found something.” 

“What is it?” 

“One of the patrol officers that was dispatched to the house after shots were reported to be fired was Greg Logan.” 

Adam looked at Jay, who was looking at Adam. 

“Are you sure”, Voight asked. 

“I’m positive, but there is something else. Fifteen minutes before the shots fired call, Greg and his partner were dispatched to that same house because someone broke in. When they got there, Greg’s partner chased after the guy while Greg stayed in the house.” 

“Anything else”, Adam asked. 

“Yeah, after the case was closed due to not having enough evidence, Greg tried three times to have the case reopened. Every time he tried, he seemed convinced that Stevens was the one who did it”, Kim said. 

Adam looked at Jay and nodded to keep going. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened that night, Greg”, Jay asked. 

“You finally figured it out”, Greg said with a smirk. 

“Are you going to tell me about it?” 

“I’m sure you already know what happened that night.” 

“I only know what the paper tells me. I want to hear your side of this.” 

Greg sighed. “My partner and I were doing patrol when we get a call about a someone breaking into a house. So, my partner and I arrive on scene and we get into the house. The intruder makes a run for the back and I stay with the screaming kids.”

“Okay”, Jay said. “Then what happened?”

“My partner gets back a few minutes later and we leave. After about fiver minutes another call comes through and it’s the same address. Only we were getting reports of shots fired. We arrive back at the house and run in. That’s when we see it.” 

“That couldn’t have been easy”, Jay said. 

“The bodies of the three kids I was talking to just minutes before, dead”, Greg said, starting to have tears in his eyes. “I was the reason that they died.” 

“No, you’re not”, Jay said. “You couldn’t have known that the guy would’ve come back.” 

“After we get into the house and see the bodies, we hear something. The guy was still in the house. My partner and I took off after him. He escaped through the backdoor. For a brief moment though, I could see it.” 

“See what?”

“That son of a bitch’s face”, Greg growled through his teeth. “That’s how I knew it was Stevens.” 

By this time, Voight arrived on the scene and made his way to Adam. Adam was standing a few yards away from Jay and Greg. 

“Hey Sarge”, Adam whispered. “Jay’s actually doing pretty good.”

“Yeah, but we have a problem”, Voight said. 

“What is it?”

“Look over there”, Voight pointed to the other side of the bridge. It was the red pickup from the video. 

“Is that…?”

“It’s Greg’s”, Voight said. 

“Oh man”, Adam sighed. 

“I tried to get them to reopen the case. Three different times”, Greg said. “They wouldn’t listen to me. They kept saying that there wasn’t enough evidence. I owed it to the little boy to find who killed him.” 

“Why do you owe it to just the little boy?”

Greg actually began crying. 

“Hey, it’s okay Greg. Just take your time.” 

“When my partner and I responded to that first call, after he went after the intruder, I stayed with those kids. I pulled the little boy aside and told him that he was brave for his sisters. I told him to keep being brave for them.” 

“Sarge”, Kim said. 

“Go ahead Burgess”, Voight said. 

“I think Greg isn’t feeling guilty for telling the kid to be brave. He’s feeling guilty because the boy listened to him. The boy was shot twice in the head and three times in the chest. He also had bruising all over his face. His sisters were only shot once in the head. Sarge, the boy was only eight.” 

“Thanks Kim”, Voight said. 

“Damn”, Adam muttered. 

“Look Greg, you don’t have to do this because Stevens is already gone.”

“I know Stevens is gone. I’m the one who killed him”, Greg yelled. 

“There’s the confession”, Adam whispered. 

“Jay, tread lightly on your next few words”, Voight said. 

“Those ghosts, they will haunt you”, Greg said. 

“I know. I know what’s it like to be haunted by those ghosts. You feel like you can’t eat. You can’t sleep. You can’t work.”

“Every night, I see those ghosts. Every night when I close my eyes, all I see is that boy. That call ruined my career. I couldn’t pull out my gun anymore. I felt like that if I go on another call, I will only end up seeing more dead bodies.” 

“I know what’s like to feel that way”, Jay said. “A few days ago, I had to shoot a fifteen year old kid. And since then, I’ve been trying to figure out if there was a way we could’ve done the case that didn’t involve me shooting him. I’m haunted by his ghost. But the only reason I’m getting through it, is because I have amazing friends that can help me.” 

“I’m done seeing those ghosts. I’m done listening”, Greg muttered. 

“No. No! You listen to me. Do you think this is how your family would want you to deal with this? Do you think this is how that little boy wants you to go down?!” 

For the first time, Greg looked over at Jay. More tears began streaming down his face. He put down the gun. “No. No, he wouldn’t.” 

Jay nodded. Adam and Voight ran over and helped Greg. Two patrol officers walked over and put handcuffs on Greg. Voight patted Jay’s shoulder and walked with the two officers. 

Adam walked over and stood next to Jay. “You did an amazing job.”

“Thanks”, Jay said. “It wasn’t easy though. You never when they will do it.” 

“I owe you a drink.” 

Jay laughed. “I think all I want is to get the paperwork done and head home.” 

“Alright. Let’s go.” 

A few hours later, everyone was in the bullpen. Jay was still working, Hailey was leaning against his desk. Kim, Adam, and Kevin were preparing to leave. Adam took a look at Jay and walked over to him. 

“You sure you don’t want a drink”, Adam asked. 

“I’m sure”, Jay said. 

“Suit yourself”, Adam said walking over joined Kevin and Kim.

“Why didn’t you want to go get a drink”, Hailey asked. 

“I just didn’t want to. Instead, I want to go home and not worry about work.” 

“Sounds fun”, Hailey said with a smile. 

“Hey Jay”, Trudy said. “Someone is downstairs to see you.” 

Jay looked at Hailey and got up. He followed Trudy down the stairs. When he gets there, he sees a woman sitting on the bench. 

“Can I help you”, Jay asked. 

“Are you the man who killed my son”, the woman asked. 

Jay automatically tensed. “Yes.” 

The woman was on the verge of tears but didn’t shed a single one. “I want you to know that I’m going to sue you and the Chicago P.D. My son didn’t deserve to die.” The woman handed Jay an envelope and left. 

Jay walked back upstairs and looked at Voight and Hailey. 

“Everything okay”, Voight asked. 

“The mom to the boy I killed was downstairs”, Jay said. 

“You okay”, Hailey asked. 

“She said that she is planning on suing me and the CPD for wrongful death of her son. What are we going to do, Sarge?”


End file.
